kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Kingdom
Cookie Kingdom is THE CK. That is all. Cookie Kingdom: The House of Cookies All your cookie are belong to us! __TOC__ Owner: IAmTheCandyman Resident mods: Pereking, Rastiln, MrBoss, DarkDragonVA, Fushinryu Residents of Café Kong dispute Cookie Kingdom's rightful claim to be "The REAL CK" based on the Café being significantly older than the Cookie Kingdom. Café residents are rather adamant in their beliefs, and CK residents are reluctant to shatter those beliefs for fear of destroying their sanity. The Secret Origins of the Cookie Kingdom! Once upon a time, in a far off land, lived a tribe of cookies. Each cookie was a different flavor; chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, and so on. In the tribe of cookies, there were some cookies that were excluded because of their flavor, one of these excluded cookies was called Siltie, and his flavor was dirt. Siltie ran away from the tribe to find a place where all cookies could live with freedom. Siltie did not find this land of freedom and instead fell captive to a group of humans. The leader of these humans was named Pereking, and he wanted to build a new kingdom. Pereking was once a normal human from the place also known as The Van but branched off and created a far better and more successful legacy. Pere was looking for a name for his new kingdom when he suddenly saw his captive, Siltie. Pereking was intrigued by Siltie as cookies are his favorite of foods, so Pereking made Siltie his pet and named his kingdom the Cookie Kingdom. Soon after the creation of his new empire, Pereking was challenged by outsiders. A bunch of invaders from a place called Caf'è' Kong came and started a war! These outsiders were formidable opponents, but the war soon came to a delicious and pleasant truce. Pereking made a peace offering of cookies to Cafe Kong, who returned the gesture with free coffee, leading Cookie Kingdom united with Cafe Kong to become the dominant Super CK that it is today. The great leader of Cookie Kingdom, Pereking, handed down his title to IAmTheCandyman, and soon we made our empire supreme across Kong. The End! - Authors: IAmTheCandyman, ohmylanta, TheBetterGuy, Fushinryu Members of the House of Cookies Our glorious leaders, who fight on bravely through thick and thin for the safety of their room and their people. IAmTheCandyman ' - The Candy-Based Overlord of Cookies, previously second-in-command of our great leader, Pereking, and now the leader of the House of Cookies. He was the second user to become a mod, and hence is the second member of the House of Cookies. Candyman (or Cman, as some call him) is a real friendly guy who loves his girlfriend DarkDragonVA with a passion (thats right, back off, ladies), and is always willing to help those in need. Except trolls. He doesn't like trolls. Cman smash. If you need a hand, feel free to fire off a PM, he'll come in straight away if he sees it! Candyman also has many love alts, check his Kongregate profile to see many of them. Many of those are not his, so don't stalk TOO many of them! 'Pereking ' - The AFKing. Original owner of the Cookie Kingdom. Pray to the cookie gods that he will come back and save us from the trolls. 'Rastiln ' - I guess I'm a mod? I don't know when Boss stole the "meanie mod" title from me, but indeed he seems to have it. I'm pretty laid back. I don't respond to calls from anybody, except perhaps Isfan if she needs me to cover for her for a bit. There's a running debate about my gender. Somehow there are a bunch of pictures that all claim to be real pictures of Rastiln. Some are female and some are male. It's odd? Don't be a douche and I'll be a happy mod. I can say douche here, right? I've been around since before Boss was a mod. Heck, I've been around since before Rastiln was a mod. Also, I hold the Keys to the Cookie Kingdom. Pereking gave them to me once when he was sick. 'MrBoss ' - While MrBoss has been considered the "MeanieMod," he is actually one of the newest mods in the CK, and also the youngest. He started HeadCancerAids, an infectious disease that forces anybody that comes in contact with it, via profile viewing, to put it on their profile. He is also the founder of the Yuijiopean Empire, a place of strange beasts and stranger words. He's a good guy with a golden heart and he loves and protects his friends, like the mighty ckwolf. 'DarkDragonVA - Candyman's girlfriend online, IRL, and any other vacant space that has memory. Goes by VA. Weapons of choice for the new banhammer/sword are up for debate, but are sure to be deadly when they get figured out. Right now, it is the Master sword of ban, apparently purple and black...? She feels empathy for many, and stands for Justice, Honor, and Trust. She will always stand by IAmTheCandyman as an enforcer and protector, as well as a guardian for many, if not all, of her friends. Calling Candyman "Candylove" is copyrighted by her and she will find a way to sue or punish anyone who dares incur the wrath of the dragon in her. Fushinryu - Far too lazy to write a description of himself. (He rocks-Rastiln)(A huge communist. Huge. To the point that he makes Stalin appear to be a capitalist. ILY MUCHO GRANDE. - NEL) Members of the Representatives of CK movement If you spend lots of time here in the best place on Kong, feel free to add yourself. ohmylanta - The Cookie Kingdom's main assassin, Brian enjoys drinking Dr. Pepper and eating trolls with Mike. Gex_Warrior - Who's this guy? (Status: MIA) TheBetterGuy - I'M BETTER THAN YOU! *ego ego ego* Countenance ' ' - The mini-me of NothingEverLost. A 14 year old genius that will pwn you with no warning - NothingEverLost While he can sometimes be an arrogant prick, he's usually an amazing person. He sort of came out of the blue one day and blinded us with awesomesauce, and basically was considered a regular immediately. - Rastiln ckwolf - The ck INSIDE of the CK (Casmin'sthe hell put that there?(//.<)) hes back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EthrealChaos - NothingEverLost - The Random Drunk that will beat you senseless. He is Indian. Not 7-11 Indian, but pow-wow Indian. He also hates stereotypes like that. Bit of a potty mouth. Casmin - The Kingdom's Master Chef and Alpha-est of Alpha Males. Also, he secretly pines for VA and is very jealous of Cman. (Status: Treasonous. Left the Kingdom to support Manic in their bid for superiority) Vendeen - Needs to talk more. Livigal1 -Saber-toothed tiger, poison ivy and all that other stuff you can find on her profile. Liv will keel you. (overlord Livee ftw) Lawlffles - The Waffle Copter LovePassionPanda - Lovable, talkative Panda (Status: MIA) Ratchy_Rox - (Musik! Talkative. -Aly) lovemehateme4- Alypants! Killjack- XxxxExxxX- Needs to talk less. (Status: MIA) Tyekkonderoga- The Cookie Newb. (Status: Rare sightings) FloofyDraggin- I like the word floofy. You win! (Status: Rare sightings) CK Member of the Month (October, 2009) lovemehateme4- Alypants! CONGRATS, lovemehateme4! -ohmylanta''' ' Cookie Kingdom Hierarchy '''IAmTheCandyman' - The Cookie King, Your Candy-Based Overlord DarkDragonVA - Dragoness of Cookies Rastiln - The Advisor Pereking - The Retired AFKing Fushinryu - Cookie Wizard Livigal1 - Overlord Livee ' ' NothingEverLost - '''Executioner '''Countenance - Court Jester/Satan ohmylanta '''- General of the Army Alliance/Rivalry List '''Alliances - Feel free to add. Any room that agrees that we are friendlies may go on this list. Prinny Land Manic Mythica (formerly Adventure Club) The Queue Remnants of Disputed Galaxy/All Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy rooms The Hall of Odin Dinosaur Hunters Friendly Rivalries - Any room allied with Cafe Kong or any other room that we compete with may be placed here. However, for this list, please explain what generated the rivalry. Cafe Kong- The only other CK room out there. Though we stand united today, a little good-natured ribbing is always fun. Cookies Cafe - Wishes it was the love child of Cafe Kong and Cookie Kingdom, but shall never be a part of the greatness that is CK. Lantea- Allied with Cafe Kong. Warning: Do not troll, spam, flood, swear at, be racist in, or otherwise disrupt the peace of other rooms. Such activities may lead to IAmTheCandyman's banhammer fusing into union with your face. Forcefully. Notice: Recently, there have been trolls who claim to be from a certain chatroom, like Cafe Kong, and like to spam up our room. These trolls are most likely from our chatroom, and just try to cause commotion, and under any circumstances it is NOT a valid excuse to spam the room where the troll claims to be from. Also, individuals do not represent a whole room, so don't make any prejudgements off of one person. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners